Soledad
by Lithuem
Summary: [Sasunaru, yaoi] Sasuke se levanta de noche por culpa de una pesadilla, sale a pasear y se encuentra con alguen que cambiara su vida. Este es mi primer fic leerlo y decidme que os parace.FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OROCHICHAN n0n
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo y estoy muy nervioso. Espero que os guste a quisiera dar las gracias a NuriNeko por aguantar mi torpeza y a Neko Shin por darme sus consejos para poder escribirlo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS ANIMOS

notas: bueno solo decir que Naruto no me pertenece uu, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Si no fuera así Sakura habría muerto hace mucho y el sasunaru se hubiera hecho oficial.

**Soledad**

_-Armand Romanus-_

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana del pequeño cuanto iluminándolo todo con una suave luz plateada, dando al lugar un aspecto casi mágico. La suave luz iluminada una cama de sabanas blancas, entre ellas se podía apreciar la figura atlética de un joven durmiendo.

El joven se removía en la cama, en su rostro se podía apreciar cierto miedo. Pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su pálido cuerpo perdiéndose entre las sabanas.

Sasuke se despertó muy agitado, estaba sudando, se llevo una mano al rostro secando un poco el sudor que lo cubría y apartando unos cuantos mechones de su negro pelo que lo molestaban. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando el suelo, pensando en el sueño que había tenido, una pesadilla, la misma que todas las noches lo atormentaba : la muerte de sus padres.

Se levanto de la cama y con paso lento fue al baño a refrescarse un poco. Se lavo la cara con agua fría y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Aquel día...

Aquel día lo había perdido todo, todo lo que alguna vez considero importante. Aquel día se había sumergido en la oscuridad para vengarse del causante de todo aquello, había vivido una vida de soledad para poder lograr el poder necesario para cumplir su añorada venganza.

Sasuke paso un dedo por su cara haciendo una línea imaginaria bajo sus ojos, se pararían tanto... su rostro, sus ojos... sus rasgos eran tan parecidos que a veces odiaba mirarse al espejo. Le recordaba tanto a él...

Salió del baño y miro su cama desde la puerta de la habitación . No quería volver a la cama y seguir pensando en ello. Sabia que no conseguiría volver a dormirse hasta dentro de un par de horas, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo quizás así se despejaría un poco. Se vistió y cogió un abrigo y una bufanda, ya comenzaba a hacer un poco de frió.

Salió de casa y comenzó a caminar por las ahora vacías calles de la villa. Sin poder evitarlo se puso a pensar otra vez.

¿Que haría cuando hubiera conseguido llevar a cabo su venganza? Él se encontraba solo ¿Qué haría?

**.-Otra vez igual –.** Sasuke suspiro cansado **.- siempre que me pongo a pensar vuelvo a lo mismo. La soledad, cada vez me siento mas solo-.**

Era verdad que había muchas chicas que lo perseguían y deseaban estar con él pero...

**.-Ellas no me conocen en absoluto –.** miro al cielo y volvió a suspirar

"_Solo les gusto por mi aspecto, ellas no serian capaces de entender lo que realmente siento. No serian capaces de entender lo que es sufrir la misma soledad que yo, que te quiten todo lo que querías a manos de un ser querido, a la persona que mas admirabas..."_

Una cálida lagrima rodó por su mejilla haciendo contraste con el frió de la noche. Sasuke seco la lagrima y cubrió un poco mas su rostro para calentar sus frías mejillas.

Sasuke se detuvo, se encontraba delante de un pequeño parque, camino un poco adentrándose en él. Retomo otra vez sus pensamientos mientras paseaba por el parque.

" _¿Realmente habrá alguien que conozca la misma soledad que yo? Kakashi... bueno sobre Kakashi no se mucho. Sakura... ella parece muy feliz y por lo que nos ha contado esta muy feliz con su familia y Naruto..."_

El Uchiha levanto la vista, se encontraba delante de unos columpios. Se sorprendió al ver una figura sentada en uno de ello que se balanceaba suavemente. Se acercó despacio, no sabia porque pero se le hacia muy conocida. Cuando ya se encontraba a unos pasos del columpio pudo reconocer a la persona que se encontraba allí, de espaldas a él.

**.- Na- Naruto –.** _" ¿Qué hará él aquí a estas horas?"_ Se acerco en silencio, y se detuvo detrás de él aun más sorprendido _" Esta... llorando?"_

**.- ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas usuratonkachi? –**. el rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente sorprendido.

**.-Sa-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí?-.**

**.-Creo que yo pregunte primero –.** Naruto solo bajo la cabeza. El moreno camino rodeando el columpio donde se encontraba el kitsune y se paro enfrente de él **.- ¿Por qué lloras? –.** Naruto seco rápidamente las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y lo miro un momento.

**.-Yo...no, no es por nada –. **Naruto volvió a bajar la mirada.

**.- No sabia que alguien llorase por nada –.** dijo el Uchiha acercándose al rubio y levantándole el rostro por la barbilla para poder ver aquellos preciosos ojos azules, Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante este gesto _"No me gusta verte así..."_

**.-Yo...-.** los ojos de Naruto volvieron a humedecerse.

**.-Creo que somos amigos ¿no?-.** Sasuke apoyo una rodilla en el suelo quedando a la altura del pecho de este **.- puedes contármelo –. **El moreno clavo sus mirada en los ojos del kitsune. Entonces Naruto dejo que las lagrimas corrieran otra vez.

**.-Solo... –.** Naruto apretó con fuerza las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio.

**.-¿Qué? –.** Sasuke lo miro sin comprender

**.-Solo...estoy solo... –.** El rubio apoyo la cabeza en las cadenas y cerro los ojos, las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin poder evitarlo cayendo sobre su ropa, mojándola.. Él Uchiha lo miraba atento, solo una palabra se repetía en su mente **'solo'**, eso había dicho Naruto.. Él se había pasado noches enteras pensando en ello, comprendía perfectamente como se sentía el pequeño kitsune.

**.-Todos... –.** La voz de Naruto lo saco de sus pensamientos **.- ...se alejan de mi al saber quien soy... –.** Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, intentaba contener las lagrimas pero no lo conseguía **.– para ellos no soy mas que el kyuubi...-.**

**.-Naruto... –.** Sasuke miraba al rubio con pena, escuchaba cada palabra que decía. _"Él... ha sufrido incluso mas que yo... yo siempre he sido admirado y aceptado , pero él... ha vivido en el con el rechazo de los demás... ahora entiendo su empeño en ser Hokage, solo quiere que lo reconozcan"_

**.-Todos los días... llego ha casa ... y no hay nadie –. **su voz... era tan triste... que era capaz de romper el corazón de la persona que lo escuchara.

Sasuke alzo unas de sus manos y seco un poco la mejilla del kitsune que de inmediato volvieron a mojarse por las lagrimas. El moreno pudo sentir la piel de Naruto erizarse ante el contacto de su piel. El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, disfrutando de aquella suave caricia, y dirigiendo sus profundos ajos azules hacia Sasuke, quien se estremeció .

**.-Yo... no quiero estar solo...-.** Sasuke se levanto y abrazo a Naruto con fuerza, este se aferró a su amigo, mientras susurraba contra el pecho de Sasuke siempre las mismas palabras **.- no quiero estar solo-.**

Sasuke lo apretó mas contra su pecho _" el conoce mejor que nadie lo que yo he sufrido..."_

**.-Naruto –.** Sasuke hizo que el rubio se levantara del columpio y paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura **.– yo entiendo como te sientes –.** una lagrima rodó por los ojos del Uchiha, con la mano que tenia libre limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de Naruto **.- porque yo me siento igual que tu –.**_"los dos hemos vivido de formas diferente pero conocemos mejor que nadie la soledad..."_

**.-Sasuke...-.** Naruto cerro los ojos ante la suave caricia de Sasuke. El moreno cerro los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del rubio, podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre sus labios. Naruto levantó los brazos rodeando el cuello de Sasuke y acercándose a él...

ACHU 

Naruto estornudo quedando apoyado en el pecho de Sasuke. Este sintió el cuerpo del kitsune temblar entre sus brazos.

**.-¿ Estas bien?-.**

**.-Si... solo tengo un poco de frió-.** Sasuke se saco la bufanda y se la puso a Naruto. El moreno sonrió tiernamente.

**.-Mira que eres dobe... –.** Sasuke limpio las ultimas lagrimas de las mejillas de Naruto **.- Solo a ti se te ocurriría salir sin abrigo con el frió que hace...-.**

**.-Cállate Sasuke-baka –.** dijo el rubio apoyándose en el pecho de Sasuke y cerrando los ojos un momento sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del Uchiha, este sonrió.

**.-¿Vamos a casa? –.** Naruto miro a Sasuke con curiosidad.

**.-¿Me vas a acompañar a mi casa?-.** El Uchiha cogió de la mano al kitsune.

**.-No...-.** dijo comenzando a caminar y agrego antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada **.- Iremos los dos juntos a mi casa. Ya no estarás solo, yo estoy contigo-.**

Naruto sonrió y empezó a correr arrastrando a Sasuke.

**.-¡Vamos Sasuke!-.**

**.-¡Para usuratonkachi!-.**

Al final llegaron a la casa de Sasuke, se encontraban algo cansados por la carrera del parque a la casa, pero eso no importaba.

Sasuke se quito el abrigo y Naruto le tiro la bufanda y salió corriendo a lanzarse a la cama. Sasuke le siguió y se tumbo a su lado, Naruto se giro y los dos se quedaron mirándose.

**.-Creo que en el parque dejamos algo pendiente...-.** Sasuke abrazo a Naruto atrayéndolo hacia él. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos acariciar sus labios suavemente.

**.-Si... -.** El rubio rodeo el cuello del Sasuke y se acerco a él.

Los dos se unieron en un beso que expresaba su gran amor. Dos personas que se habían visto obligadas a vivir en la soledad se habían encontrado. Ya nunca mas se encontrarían solos porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro y nadie los separaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno he hecho esta continuación porque me la pidieron varias personas - y me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Estoy muy feliz por los review que he recibido ;;, graciasssssssssssss TToTT no pensé recibir tantos! Snif, snif

Bueno solo aclarar unas cuantas cosillas -

-bla bla- dialogos

"bla bla" pensamientos

(N/A: bla bla) yo y mis tonterías n.n

Armand: no hace falta decir que Naruto no me pertenece... le pertenece al genial y magnifico o... Kishi

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Armand: o.O! ¿que ha sido eso?

Sasuke: ¡¡¡Naru-chan es miooooo ! (aparece un chibi-Sasu abrazando a un chibi-Naru) ¡¡¡MI TESOROOOOOOOOOOO! ÒwÓ

Armand: o.ou etto... vale . Como iba diciendo Naruto no me pertenece ...pertenece a Sasuke ¬¬u, n.n solo los he cogido prestado...

Naruto: mentira ò.o! Nos has raptado ¬¬

Armand: ¡¡ya! queréis dejarme acabar ò.ó, si os he raptado, contentos ¬¬?

Naruto y Sasuke: shiiiiiiii! o

Armand: pues eso ù.ú Naruto es de Sasuke y los he raptado porque me aburría y quería hacer un fic con ellos ¬¬, ya esta!. Bueno espero que os guste el capitulo y espero review, onegai T.T, aunque solo sea pa' decirme que toy loco y deje de hacer fics -.-lll

Soledad

Capitulo Extra

-Armand Romanus-

El sol empezaba a despuntar en el horizonte, disipando la oscuridad de la noche y dando paso a un luminoso día. Los juguetones rayos de luz entraron por entre las blancas cortinas de una pequeña habitación donde dos chicos dormían placidamente, después de una noche que cambiaria muchas cosas en sus vidas.

Sasuke despertó al sentir el sol en la cara y cubrió sus ojos con uno de sus brazos esperando acostumbrarse a la luz que reinaba en la habitación. Al cabo se un rato se estiro un poco y pudo sentir unos cálidos brazos que lo envolvían en un abrazo. El moreno miro a la persona que dormía placidamente apoyado en su pecho.

.-Mmm...Sasuke... –dijo Naruto en sueños, Sasuke sonrió al escuchar su nombre proveniente de su pequeño y acaricio el desordenado cabello rubio que se posaba en su pecho.-Mmn... -Naruto se movió un poco, entreabrió lentamente sus ojos azules acostumbrándose a la luz.

.-Buenos días... –Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y poso un suave beso en sus labios.

.-Buenos días –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y abrió los ojos lentamente después de ese suave beso poniéndose sobre Sasuke y pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Sasuke apartando algunos mechones que le cubrían el rostro- ¿qué tal has dormido?

.-Mejor que nunca –Sasuke cruzo sus brazos por la fina cintura del kitsune que apoyo su cabeza en su pecho pudiendo así oír el latir del corazón del moreno, relajándose con el sonido constante de esté.

Así sintiendo el calor que se daban sus cuerpos se quedaron un rato mas en la cama, disfrutando solamente de la presencia del otro y el silencio reinante en la estancia.

.-Oye Sasuke –Naruto levanto el rostro para mirar al moreno que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

-Dime...

.-Es que...

GROARRR (vale no soy la mejor escribiendo los sonidos ¬¬ hay que admitirlo u.u. Que cutre queda u.uU, imagínense que es el sonido del estomago de Naru ¿vale? -.-U)

.-¿eh?

.-Es que tengo hambre n.ñ, ¿qué tal si bajamos a comer algo? –El rubio se incorporo y quedo sentado sobre Sasuke que le sonrió con ternura. Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo fijamente, era tan tierno, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke fuera tan dulce. Siempre se había mostrado muy frío con todo el mundo, posiblemente era una forma de protegerse después de lo que le había pasado de pequeño. Entendía las razones de Sasuke, pero ahora intentaría por todas la formas que conservara aquella sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora estaban juntos e intentaría que fuera feliz y haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo, no dejaría que nunca mas se sintiera solo.

.- Vale vamos –Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama aun con Naruto sobre sus caderas que seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hacia el moreno– hum... Naruto contigo encima no puedo levantarme.

.-o.o! oh! Perdón jejeje –el kitsune se iba a levantar cuando Sasuke lo agarro -¿eh? ¿qué pasa?

.-¿En que estabas pensando? – Sasuke clavo sus oscuros ojos en los azules que no pudieron evitar mirar hacia otro lado cohibido.- Se te veía muy concentrado.

.- Pues... – Naruto bajo la vista avergonzado por sus pensamientos, espero un momento en el que se decidió a mirar a Sasuke - Es que... estaba pensando en que tienes una sonrisa muy bonita.

Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Naruto se sonrojo. Pero el rubio se levanto rápidamente sin dejar que el Uchiha articulara palabra alguna arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación -¡Es-espera!

.-¡Vamosssssss! - el rubio lo arrastro por toda la casa hasta que por fin llegaron a la cocina (N/A: es que la casa de Sasuke es muy grande y como naru no la conoce pues...se perdió XD), no sin antes haberse tropezado con todo lo que había por el camino ¬¬

.-¡Deberías tener mas cuidado baaka! –el moreno cerro los ojos pidiendo paciencia con el rubio, pero oyó una risita por parte del rubito y se giro dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

.-Eres un quejica Sasu-chan –rió Naruto mirando divertido a un Sasuke no tan contento.

.-¿Sasu-chan?

.-Shiii n,n

.-Naruto... que no tenemos 5 años...

.-¿y?

.-No nada, mejor déjalo ¬¬ –Suspiro frustrado sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera que le digiera al rubio no serviría de nada. Se acercó a la nevera y miro lo que había dentro hablándole a Naruto- ¿qué quieres comer? No tengo ramen a si que...¿qué te parece unas tosta...

.-¡Déjame ver! ¬ - Naruto corrió hacia la nevera rápidamente y empujo a Sasuke metiendo la cabeza dentro de ella.

.-¡Oi dobe! Ten mas cuidado, casi me tiras...

.-¿Hum? –El kitsune saco la cabeza de la nevera y miro a Sasuke. El rubio tenia la boca llena de chocolate (N/A: ¬ pocholateeeeeeeeee!)

.-Esto... te he dicho que tengas mas cuidado que casi me tiras- Sasuke miro hacia otro lado escondiendo su sonrojo, que el kitsune no noto.

.-¡om! Penfnom fafuke (traducción: ¡oh! perdón Sasuke)

.-No hables con la boca llena dobe ¬¬- Naruto miro al moreno enfadado y trago lo que tenia en la boca con algo de dificultad.

.-¡No me llames dobe! Sasuke-baka

.-No hables con la boca llena usuratonkachi

.-¡¡Ahhh!- Se oyó un grito de enfado por parte del rubio, Sasuke siempre conseguía molestarlo. En ese momento fue cuando vio un bote de mermelada dentro de la nevera y sonrió maliciosamente pensando en su pequeña venganza... cogió una cucharada de mermelada sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta y la lanzo hacia él.

.-o. ouch! –la mermelada dio de lleno en el ojo de Sasuke – Serás…

.- Jajajajaja

.-¡tu ríete! Ya veras - el moreno echo a correr en dirección a la nevera para coger a Naruto que se asusto un poco. Pero armándose con la mermelada se refugio tras la mesa, poniéndola entre él y su compañero. Sasuke miro al rubio mientras este reía y pensó en buscar algo con lo que contraatacar la mermelada que volaba hacia él. Así que mirando dentro de la nevera, por fin encontró algo con lo que poder defenderse: un bote de nata. -jujuju prepárate.

El kitsune siguió lanzando mermelada que Sasuke esquivaba pero a veces conseguía darle llenándolo de la dulce sustancia. Los dos daban vueltas alrededor de la mesa, Sasuke intentando coger al rubio y esté escapando de él.

.-No podrás escapar de mi eternamente. –el moreno siguió intentado coger al kitsune pero no lo conseguía. Naruto reía mientras se escondía detrás de la mesa evitando que Sasuke lo atrapara.

.-¿A no? pues puedo intentarlo – Naruto saco la lengua a modo de burla lo que hizo que Sasuke se enfadara.

.-Eso ya lo veremos- y haciendo algo que el rubio no se esperaba, tomo impulso y salto la mesa.

.-O.o! –Sasuke aterrizo limpiamente al lado se un perplejo Naruto, inmóvil ante la repentina acción.

.-jujujuju te pille…- Sasuke aprisiono al rubio por la cintura con fuerza para que no escapara y comenzó a echarle nata.

.-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esta fría! . - El kitsune removía entre los brazos del Uchiha pero no conseguía soltarse. Solo conseguía que el moreno lo cogiera con mas fuerza aún para evitar que escapara. Fue entonces que tanteando la mesa con su mano cogió el bote de mermelada que había caído sobre ella y vertió su contenido por el cuello de la camiseta de Sasuke.

.-¡Ahhhh!- El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás pero no lo soltó, como este esperaba. Y resbalando con un poco de mermelada, que había en el suelo, cayo de espaldas llevándose al rubio consigo. Como resultado Naruto acabo sobre Sasuke y los dos en el suelo.

.-¡¡usuratonkachi estaba fría!

.-Si ya... ¬¬. Te crees que la nata estaba calentita ¿no? – Dijo sarcásticamente por lo que el moreno lo miro con seriedad pero empezó a reír con estrépito- ó.o? ¿de que te ríes, baka?

.-Jajajaja – Sasuke paro de reírse y tomo un poco de aire- ... de ti jajajaja

.-¿?... ¡IDIOTA! – pero Naruto fijándose bien en el Uchiha...- jajaja pues deberías mirarte en un espejo jajajaja.

Y allí estaban los dos tirados en el suelo en medio de la cocina, Naruto encima de Sasuke, riéndose a carcajadas el uno del otro (N/A: u.uU menuda escena... Sasuke: tu calla, que la escenita se te ocurrió a ti ¬¬ ). De repente, Naruto dejo de reír para mirar fijamente a Sasuke.

.-jajaja... ¿que pasa?- Sasuke paro de reír al notar la mirada azul del rubio fija en él.

.-Hum... todavía tengo hambre y... me apetece algo dulce- El kitsune se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Sasuke que yacía bajo él.

.-Pues, ya no queda nada dulce – Comento con picardía mirando al rubio que cada vez estaba mas cerca.

.-Entonces...- le dio un lametón en la mejilla -... te tengo a ti, eres muy dulce...

.-¿A si?- Sasuke cerraba los ojos sintiendo la cálida lengua de Naruto recorrer su cara limpiando los restos de mermelada que quedaban en su rostro.

.-Si...- El rubio se fue acercando lentamente a los labios del moreno...

DING DONG!

.-Hum – Los dos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta pero no se movieron ni un centímetro y siguieron a lo suyo, quizás era un vendedor de quien sabe que (N/A: en Konoha hay de esos? o.o?)

DINGGGGGGG DONGGGGGGGGG

Naruto se iba a levantar pero el moreno no se lo permitió manteniéndolo sobre su cuerpo- Sasuke puede ser algo importante.

.-Es igual, esto es mas importante –Se acerco a esos labios que tantas ganas tenia de saborear, Naruto solo se dejo llevar por su deseo.

DIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGG DOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG!

.-Mm...venga Sasuke...

.-Vale, esta bien... -Sasuke se levanto con ayuda del rubio y fue hacia la puerta de entrada muy enfadado, ¿quien seria el idiota que lo había interrumpido?."Como no sea algo realmente importante me cargo a quien allá llamado ù.ú" y delante de la puerta, la abrió molesto.

.-¡Buenos días! – Una cabellera rosa se asomo por la puerta (N/A: sorpresa!)- Hola Sasuke... kun... – Sakura (N/A: basura XD) miro al pelinegro de arriba abajo- ¿Sasuke-kun por que estas lleno de mermelada?

.-¿Sakura a que has...

.-¡¿Quién es Sasuke! - la voz del kitsune interrumpió a Sasuke, que salto y se colgó de su cuello, mirando por encima de su hombro- ¡Anda! ¡Hola Sakura!

.-¡¿Naruto! – la pelirosa miraba alternativamente a los dos chicos, uno lleno de mermelada y el otro lleno de nata, sorprendida – ¿que haces aquí? Esta es la casa de Sasuke-kun -acabo por decir, "esto no estaba en mis planes"

.-¿Sakura a que...

.-¿Y así? –señalo al kitsune que seguía cogido al cuello del moreno, los dos llenos de sustancias dulces, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

.-Bueno nosotros...

.-¿Sakura a que has venido?- interrumpió Sasuke que comenzaba a enfadarse.

.-¡ah! Bueno... yo... –la chica se sonrojo y miro con atención el suelo (N/A: ¡que cosa mas interesante!)- ...yo... quería...quería hablar contigo Sasuke-kun –dijo levantado los ojos verdes del suelo, mirando a Sasuke que la observaba con indiferencia-...es...es algo importante...

.-Esta bien –Sasuke suspiro con resignación y sin muchas ganas de hablar con la chica, solo quería que se fuera para seguir lo que había interrumpido anteriormente, se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar- pasa...

.-No... bueno... si...es que quisiera hablar contigo a...solas...- dijo mirando al rubio y Sasuke entendió a que se refería.

.-Entonces hablamos dentro de un rato.

.-Vale dentro de media hora vengo a buscarte – El moreno asintió y cerró la puerta cuando la pelirosa se alejo.

.-¿Que querrá decirte Sasuke?-pregunto curioso Naruto mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

.-No lo se... –el de ojos oscuros respondió esperando que su intuición se equivocara esta vez, la pelirrosa se había estado comportando de forma extraña y algo le decía el porque lo hacía...

Por fin se encontraban en la cocina y miraron todo a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de mermelada, la mesa y una silla en el suelo, mas nata, la nevera abierta... todo un caos en la cocina que había presenciado la guerra de sustancias dulces en su interior.

.-Creo...que deberíamos ordenar un poco, ¿ne Sasuke?

.-Tienes razón dobe, la verdad es que esta echo todo un desastre

.-Si además jiji también deberías ir a darte una ducha – rió el kitsune

.-Ya, ya... ¿y tu que? ¿Eh? –Naruto se miro, tenia razón además de que la nata estaba haciendo que se sintiera pegajoso-Tampoco te vendría mal una, así que no te rías que estas en las mismas que yo.

.-Jajaja es verdad

.-Naruto...- Sasuke se acerco a Naruto hablando de forma melosa hasta quedar muy junto a el- que te parece si... nos duchamos juntos.

.-¿eh?... esto...bueno –Naruto se sonrojo ante la proposición y por la imagen que se paso por su cabeza: el cuerpo del moreno desnudo, pero después sonrió quizás no era tan mala idea...- pues... no es mala idea... .–se acerco aun mas Sasuke- ...además así ahorraríamos agua... – Sasuke se acerco a los labios del rubio para poder besarlos, pero este se alejo – También tenemos que desayunar algo que aun tengo hambre.

.-Si...bueno

Después de tomar una rico desayuno preparado por Sasuke, que consiguió convencer a Naruto de que no desayunaran ramen bajo las protestas del rubio que decía que era inhumano no tener ramen en casa, estuvieron aproximadamente quince minutos moviéndose de un lado al otro ordenando y limpiando todo, hasta que al fin acabaron un tanto cansados.

.-Uffff... por fin acabamos- dijo el chico rubio dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el sofá y cerrando un momento los ojos azules, Sasuke lo miro un segundo y luego se dirigió en dirección a su habitación.

.-Bueno yo ya me voy a la ducha-Naruto abrió los ojos rápidamente viendo como el moreno salía del salón.

.-Es-espera –Naruto se levanto y siguió a Sasuke- yo qu-quiero ducharme contigo...-el chico de ojos negros se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y Naruto sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo "¿y ahora por que me sonrojo?"

.-Vale...- se giro rápidamente para disimular el tenue color rojo que se había apoderado de su cara al imaginarse el cuerpo de Naruto desnudo (N/A: jajaja los dos pensaron lo mismo XD. Pervertidos!) caminando hacia su habitación.

Con una toalla cada uno entraron al baño y se quedaron un momento mirándose antes de empezar a desvestirse con lentitud, mirándose de vez en cuando. Ya desnudos y algo avergonzados se metieron el la ducha (N/A: necesito una cámara de fotos ¬!). El chico de ojos azules se dio la vuelta para dar el agua, lo que aprovecho el moreno para acercarse a él y empezar a dar un suave masaje al rubio con las yemas de los dedos empezando por los hombros del rubio, sin poder aguantarse a no tocarlo.

.-Mmm...- Naruto cerro los ojos sintiendo el suave toque que lo estaba relajando además del agua caliente que caía sobre ellos.

.-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto bajando poco a poco por su espalda siguiendo con los suaves movimientos.

.-Si...- pero ahora los delicados dedos de Sasuke fueron cambiados por sus labios, que sin poder aguantar mas, comenzaron a recorrer su cuello posando suaves besos y sus manos se movieron lentamente acariciando la suave piel morena.

-Ahh...- un suspiro salió de los sonrosados labios del rubio al sentir un suave mordisco por parte del otro. No soportándolo mas se dio la vuelta y besó al moreno apasionadamente enredando sus finos dedos entre los cabellos negros, profundizando aun mas el beso. Sasuke lo acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, haciéndoles soltar un suspiro que se perdió en la boca del otro al notar la presión entre sus caderas. El agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos, junto con un sinfín caricias. El moreno acorralo a Naruto entre la pared y él.

.-Mmm...- se separaron un segundo para coger algo de aire, mirándose con deseo.

.-...te quiero... Sasuke...- Naruto fue recorriendo el cuello del moreno con suaves besos, dejando una que otra marca, hasta llegar cerca de los labios del mas alto.

.-...mmh...yo también...-el moreno beso al rubio con suavidad separándose un momento para hablar en un susurro- te quiero...

DINGGGGG DONGGGG (N/A: lo siento pero ahora no me apetece escribir el lemon -.- tendrá que esperar un poco, gomen n.ñ)

.-...-"justo ahora"

.- Debe ser Sakura... "Tan puntual como siempre..."-Naruto suspiro y se resigno a tener que separarse del moreno, aunque su cuerpo le reclamo no seguir sintiendo el calor del otro.

.-Si... bueno vamos- Sasuke salió de la ducha seguido del rubio, cogió una de las toallas que ato alrededor de su cintura.

.-Sasuke pásame la toalla – el chico de ojos oscuros le tendió la toalla y naruto se acerco para cogerla, pero el moreno sonrió y lo cogió por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo. El kitsune se sonrojo ante tan repentina acción.- Sasuke...Sakura esta...ah...esperando en la...puerta- dijo con voz entrecortada sintiendo los suaves mordiscos que Sasuke daba por el cuello moreno.

.-Mm...si ya –Sasuke dio un ultimo beso dejando una pequeña marca roja en la piel morena y conteniendo su deseo envolvió a Naruto con la toalla y salieron del baño.

DINGG DONGG!

.-Ya bajo yo, tu vístete- dijo el rubio lanzando la toalla a la cama y poniéndose unos pantalones rápidamente y se puso una camiseta del moreno sin darse cuenta , que por cierto le costo un poco porque aun tenia la piel mojada, y fue hacia la puerta.

.-hola –saludo a la pelirrosa cuando Naruto abrió la puerta.

.- Hola Sakura, pasa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba pasar a la chica- Sasuke se esta vistiendo, es que nos estaba...se estaba duchando.- se corrigió rápidamente sin que Sakura se hubiera percatado de aquel pequeño desliz.

.-Vale

.-¿quieres beber algo?- Sakura negó – bueno entonces voy a avisar a Sasuke.-Naruto fue rápidamente a la habitación, mientras Sakura esperaba en la pequeña sala. Cuando llego, el moreno estaba poniéndose una camiseta.

.-Sakura te esta esperando en la sala- Sasuke se dio la vuelta al oír a su niño detrás, que aprovecho para pasar sus dedos por el pelo negro intentando peinar los rebeldes mechones que cubrían los preciosos ojos azabaches.

.-Gracias- el rubio le contesto con una sonrisa. Sasuke se acerco a su pequeño y susurro algo en el oído- aun tenednos una cosa pendiente ¿ne?- Naruto se sonrojo y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El moreno sonrió - luego lo resolveremos...

Sakura permanecía en el salón esperando que el moreno apareciera, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor (N/A: eso lo hago yo cuando me aburro) perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Es extraño que Naruto este aquí, creía que no se llevaba bien con Sasuke-kun" pensó mientras jugaba con su vestido, cuando callo en la cuenta de una cosa... "¿Cómo es que Naruto estaba mojado, si era Sasuke-kun quien estaba en la ducha?...y esa camiseta me suena...¿no es de Sasuke-kun?"abrió los ojos con sorpresa a causa de donde la habían llegado sus pensamientos (N/A: si aunque parezca increíble Sakura piensa, si señores es verdad, que pa' algo tiene la frente tan grande ¿no?) " esos dos estaban en el ba..."

.- Hola Sakura- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del moreno, que acababa de entrar el la sala.

.-Ah!... hola Sasuke-kun- sonrió alejando sus pensamientos " imposible...que tonterías pienso"

.-¿Nos vamos ya?

Como Sasuke y Sakura habían salido, el kitsune aprovecho para salir un rato y quizás comprarle algo al moreno. A sí que se vistió y salió alegre de casa.

Por otra parte los dos jóvenes, Sasuke y Sakura, caminaban sin decir palabra alguna, sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo para la pelirrosa que parecía muy nerviosa.

.-Sakura creo que aquí ya esta bien ¿no?- dijo el moreno cuando llevaban unos minutos caminando por un parquecito muy bonito. Sakura paro y miro al chico de ojos negros -¿qué querías decirme?

.-Bueno yo...- miro al suelo sonrojada, lo que había ensayado tantas veces ahora no conseguía decirlo- Mira...es que yo...-Sakura evitaba la mirada del Uchiha, que esperaba a que la chica se decidiera a hablar.

.-¿si?...- la pelirrosa intentaba reunir todo su valor para poder hablar, cerro los ojos y dando una gran bocanada de aire hablo.

-T-tu ME GUSTAS!

Sasuke la observo en silencio "ya...era lo que me imaginaba, llevaba unos días un tanto extraña..."(N/A: esta chica siempre a sido extraña Sasukito ¬¬). Los ojos verdes que se mantenían cerrados hasta el momento se posaron sobre Sasuke, esperando alguna respuesta.

.-Onegai Sasuke-kun...dime algo- dijo en tono suplicante, no soportaba el silencio de Sasuke.

.-Sakura yo... lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dijo con calma. La vista se le nublo y las lagrimas asomaron por los ojos verdes, Sakura se llevo las manos al pecho. Las palabras que tanto había temido que salieran en ese momento de los labios de su amado las acababa de oír.

.-¿Por qué?- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, sus manos se apretaban con fuerza contra su pecho. Se sentía tan mal...

.-Veras yo ya tengo a alguien-dijo y observó a la pelirrosa espetando la ración a sus palabras.

-¡¿Quién es!- tantos años pensando en él, todo ese tiempo pensando en Sasuke esforzándose por hacerle notar su presencia. Y ahora...todo eso no había servido de nada, otra se había llevado el amor se Sasuke, se sentía furiosa, frustrada, dolida...muchas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior en ese momento.-¡¡¿Quién es!

-Bueno él es ...Naruto- en ese momento Sasuke dudaba si había echo bien en decirle aquello a Sakura, que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Mientras Naruto caminaba feliz por las calles de Konoha con una cajita de bombones entre sus manos, para dársela al moreno (N/A: es que no se me ocurre nada mas -.-, además quiero comer chocolate ¬). En su camino de vuelta a casa paso por un parquecito, el mismo en el que se había encontrado con Sasuke la noche anterior. Decidió pasear un rato por él. Y se sentó en el columpio en el que estaba ayer dejando que los recuerdos lo invadieran.

- Flash back -

.- ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas usuratonkachi? – el rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente sorprendido.

.-Sa-Sasuke ¿qué haces aquí?

.-Creo que yo pregunte primero – Naruto solo bajo la cabeza. El moreno camino rodeando el columpio donde se encontraba el kitsune y se paro enfrente de él- ¿Por qué lloras? –Naruto seco rápidamente las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y lo miro un momento.

.-Yo...no, no es por nada – Naruto volvió ha bajar la mirada.

.- No sabia que alguien llorase por nada – dijo el Uchiha acercándose al rubio y levantándole el rostro por la barbilla para poder ver aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante este gesto.

.-Yo...- los ojos de Naruto volvieron a humedecerse.

.-Creo que somos amigos ¿no?- Sasuke apoyo una rodilla en el suelo- puedes contármelo – El moreno clavo sus mirada en los ojos del kitsune. Entonces Naruto dejo que las lagrimas corrieran otra vez.

-Solo... – Naruto apretó con fuerza las cadenas que sujetaban el columpio.

-¿Qué? –Sasuke lo miro sin comprender

-Solo...estoy solo... – El rubio apoyo la cabeza en las cadenas y cerro los ojos, las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro libres cayendo sobre su ropa, mojándola.. el Uchiha lo miraba atento

-Todos ...se alejan de mi al saber quien soy... – Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, intentaba contener las lagrimas pero no lo conseguía – para ellos no soy mas que el kyuubi...

-Naruto... – Sasuke miraba al rubio con pena, escuchaba cada palabra que decía.

-Todos los días... llego a casa ... y no hay nadie – su voz... era tan triste... que era capaz de romper el corazón de la persona que lo escuchara.

Sasuke alzo unas de sus manos y seco un poco la mejilla del kitsune que de inmediato volvió a mojarse por las lagrimas. El moreno pudo sentir la piel de Naruto erizarse ante el contacto de la suya. El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, disfrutando de aquella suave caricia, y dirigiendo sus profundos ojos azules hacia Sasuke, quien se estremeció .

-Yo... no quiero estar solo...- Sasuke se levanto y abrazo a Naruto con fuerza, este se aferró a su amigo, mientras susurraba contra el pecho de Sasuke siempre las mismas palabras- no quiero estar solo.

Sasuke lo apretó mas contra si.

.-Naruto –Sasuke hizo que el rubio se levantara del columpio y paso uno de sus brazos por su cintura – yo entiendo como te sientes – una lagrima rodó por los ojos del Uchiha, con la mano que tenia libre limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de Naruto- porque yo me siento igual que tu...

.-Sasuke...-Naruto cerro los ojos ante la suave caricia de Sasuke. El moreno cerro los ojos y se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del rubio, podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre sus labios. Naruto levanto los brazos rodeando el cuello de Sasuke, acercándose aun mas a él...

.-NOOO!-un grito lo saco de sus recuerdos, sobresaltándolo un poco. Naruto se levanto del columpio y decidió ir a ver de donde procedía.

.-No puede ser- grito Sakura negando lo que acababa de oír.

.-Lo siento Sakura...pero...-Sasuke intentaba que la muchacha entrara en razón sin mucho resultado.

.-¡Me niego!- interrumpió furiosa "¿cómo puede ser que Naruto me lo haya quitado!"-No puede ser ¡Es imposible!

.-Pero Sakura –el Uchiha se estaba comenzando a enfadar, como era posible que no entendiera algo tan simple. (N/A: es que la chica es corta u.u)

.-Nunca lo aceptare, ¡es un hombre!- no podía creer que un hombre le hubiera quitado a su amor y encima el rubio

.-¡Entiéndelo de una vez!- "esto ya es el limite..."pensó enfadado, la pelirrosa lo estaba sacando se sus casillas.

.-¡¡No!-grito- tu siempre dijiste que querías renacer tu clan- dijo Sakura aproximándose al moreno, intentado convencerlo. Tenia que atacar con algo para que el moreno se diera cuanta de su error al escoger al rubio en vez de a ella.

.-Sakura, por favor- Sasuke decidió intentar calmarse un poco antes de hablar a la chica o acabaría haciendo algo de lo que arrepentiría.- Mira...

.-Sasuke-kun- interrumpió Sakura- con él nunca podrás realizar tu sueño, no podrás renacer tu clan, no puede darte un hijo pero yo si- cuando el moreno iba decirle a Sakura que se alejara de él, ya que había rodeado con sus brazos su cuello mientras estaba hablando, se vio preso por los labios de esta y sus manos lo sujetaban contra ella.

Naruto quedo paralizado al ver aquella imagen, había escuchado lo que Sakura le había dicho al moreno y cuando llego hasta donde estaban los dos, lo vio: Sakura y Sasuke se estaban besando.

.-Sa...Sasuke- en ese momento algo se rompió en el interior del rubio, algo que dolió mucho... dejo caer la caja que tenia en las mano- No...- las lagrimas ardieron en sus ojos y echo a correr.

Sasuke se soltó del agarre de la pelirosa y la aparto bruscamente, se giro para mirar hacia donde había oído un ruido. Y pudo ver ,alejándose, a Naruto correr.

.-No...¡Naruto!- "no... debe de haber visto el beso...debo explicarle..." iba a echar a correr detrás del kitsune pero Sakura le agarro el brazo- ¡suéltame!- ordeno el Uchiha furioso intentado no perder del todo su control y golpear a la chica.

.-Olvídalo...-dijo sonriendo Sakura a lo que Sasuke la miro con odio.

.-Nunca...-dijo con frialdad-...me vuelvas a tocar- dicho esto se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Sakura y echo a correr en la dirección en la que se había ido el rubio, pero se paro al ver la caja que había dejado caer Naruto, la cogió y siguió corriendo.

Sakura se llevo las manos a la cara y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo llorando, había perdido a la persona que mas amaba y no podría recuperarlo jamás. Ahora él la odiaba...pudo verlo en su mirada.

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, nublándole la vista. Corría sin pensar, solo evitaba a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino por reflejo.

"¿por qué?" se repetía una y otra vez "Sasuke me había dicho que me quería...¿por qué se estaba besando con Sakura?"

Con él no podrás renacer tu clan, no puede darte un hijo pero conmigo si de repente recordó las palabras de Sakura y... ¿si él había decidido quedarse con Sakura porque quería renacer su clan?

Cansado de correr se detuvo lentamente, viendo entre el velo de lagrimas donde se encontraba. Sus pasos le habían llevado cerca de su antigua academia. Caminando con paso lento se adentro en el patio, dejándose caer en un columpio que había debajo de un árbol. Las lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro y un nudo en la garganta casi no lo dejaba respirar.

.- Sasuke...- el nombre del moreno salió tembloroso de entre sus labios y recordando las palabras que había oído en Sakura de puso a pensar.

El moreno corría por las calles buscando al rubio. No podía estar lejos lo había seguido desde que lo había visto alejarse. Debía encontrarlo y explicarle lo que había pasado, no quería perderlo.

Mientras corría pasa por delante de su antigua academia y paro de golpe. Quizá Naruto se encontrara allí, muchas veces lo había visto ahí cuando eran pequeños. Camino con prisa por el patio con la esperanza de encontrar a su niño. Si no lo encontraba ahí iría a ver el la casa del rubio pero al acercarse vio la figura de Naruto.

.-¡Naruto!- el kitsune al oír su nombre alzo la vista. En ese momento Sasuke pudo ver las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro y el dolor en los ojos azules, y sintió una presión en el pecho. Se acerco un poco mas e intentando recobrar un poco el aliento después de la carrera, intento explicarse- Naruto déjame explicarte...

.-No Sasuke- el moreno se detuvo ante las palabras del rubio- n-no hace falta que me expliques nada

.-...- Sasuke miro interrogante a Naruto.

.-Lo he pensado y lo entiendo- cerro los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas que ardían en sus ojos y respirando profundamente para que la voz no le temblara siguió hablando- lo mejor es que te quedes con Sakura...

.-¡¿qué! – Sasuke miro perplejo al rubio "¿Pero que estas diciendo?"

.-cuando nos asignaron al mismo equipo tu dijiste – Naruto paro un momento para tomar aire y poder proseguir, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el pecho – que tu uno de tus sueños era renacer tu clan y yo no puedo ayudarte en eso. Me he propuesto que seas feliz por cualquier medio así que... refiero que estés con ella y cumplas tu sueño.- El rubio bajo la vista, ya sin poder contener las lagrimas. Sin voluntad ya para seguir estando enfrente de Sasuke y dejarlo marchar de su lado, echo a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

El pequeño kitsune corría ante las miradas extrañadas de la gente que lo veía pasar llorando. Lo estuvo pensando y le dolió mucho lo que le había dicho al moreno, pero Sakura tenía razón. Amaba a Sasuke pero sobre todo quería que fuera feliz y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo, deseaba que cumpliera sus sueños. Y sabia que estando a su lado no lo conseguiría así que si con la pelirosa podía ser feliz, lo dejaría marchar por mucho que deseara que estuviera a su lado.

Por fin llego a su casa. Entro en casa y cerro la puerta tras si. Apoyándose en ella mientras recuperaba el aliento. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que no se encontraba en su casa, como había creído, sino que se encontraba en la de Sasuke. Inconscientemente había llegado a la casa del moreno en vez de la suya.

Camino lentamente por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Sasuke. Al llegar se tiro sobre la cama enterrando su rostro en la almohada percibiendo el olor de Sasuke en ella. Permaneció unos minutos en la cama hasta que decidió que era mejor irse a su casa antes de que Sasuke volviese y lo encontrara allí.

.-Por fin te encontré- la voz del Uchiha lo sobresalto y se levanto rápidamente de la cama. El moreno se acerco a Naruto y este intento salir de la habitación, pero Sasuke lo atrapo antes de que saliera. Apoyándolo contra la pared lo aprisiono entre su cuerpo.- nunca dejare que te vayas de mi lado.

.-P-pero Sasuke...yo quiero que cumplas tu sueño- el pequeño bajo la cabeza- pero conmigo no puedes. Si has decidido quedarte con Sakura, yo lo entenderé...- Sasuke le hizo mirarlo.

.-Naruto yo no he decidido quedarme con Sakura. Quiero que tu estés a mi lado.

.-Pero no quiero que te aprietas des...- un fino dedo de Sasuke se poso sobre los labios del rubio, haciéndolo callar.

.-Usuratonkachi...siempre preocupándote de los demás mas que de ti- Sasuke esbozo una tierna sonrisa y el kitsune intento decir algo pero Sasuke lo acallo- Shhh...ahora escúchame...nunca me arrepentiría de esto Naruto, si estas conmigo conseguiré cumplir todos mis sueños...-el rubio lo miro sorprendido- si estoy conmigo lo demás no importa- Sasuke acariciaba la mejilla del nubio con suavidad. Naruto cerro los ojos sonriendo y unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, nadie le había demostrado tanto amor como lo había echo Sasuke. Este se encargo de secarlas y después beso cada párpado.

El moreno acorto la distancia que los separaba y rozo de forma extremadamente suave los labios de Naruto. Se unieron en un suave beso, calmado, dulce... El momento duro largo rato en el que se sintieron. Cuando ambos sintieron la necesidad de tomar aire se separaron lentamente quedando a escasos centímetros.

.- No permitiré que nadie nos separe- dijo el moreno abrazando a Naruto, que sonrió y correspondió con fuerza es abrazo. Se sentía tan protegido cuando estaba con el moreno.

Se volvieron a basar con toda la calma del mundo. Se sentían tan bien. El kitsune abrió levemente su que fue invadida inmediatamente por la lengua del moreno. El calor entre ambos aumentaba a medida que el beso se volvía mas apasionado, sintiendo la ansiedad de ambos. Sasuke acariciaba la piel de Naruto a medida que subía la camisa que llevaba. Entre beso y beso el moreno cogió al kitsune y lo llevo a la cama tumbándolo en ella. Entre besos sus ágiles dedos fueron desabrochando la camisa que llevaba el rubio mientras se encargaba de besar cada milímetro de la piel morena que iba quedando, poco a poco, a la vista.

.-ahm...Sasuke – Naruto suspiro cuando el moreno atrapo con su boca uno de sus pezones. El moreno podía sentir el cuerpo de Naruto temblar bajo el, excitándolo con los soniditos que dejaba escapar gradualmente. Sasuke volvió a subir por su cuello hasta llegar a los rozados labios del rubio, que no perdía el tiempo y empezaba a quitar la camiseta que llevaba el moreno.

Mientras besaba a Naruto, Sasuke fue deslizando sus manos delineando su figura hasta que llegaron al borde del pantalón que le impedía seguir con su camino. Con gran rapidez despojo al rubio de aquella prenda.

El deseo los llenaba por completo y nublaba las mentes de ambos. El moreno bajo por el cuerpo moreno entreteniéndose largo rato en el estomago del kitsune que se estremecía al motar la lengua de Sasuke recorrer el sello que tenía en el estomago. Al fin se decidió a bajar un poco mas encontrándose con la erección de este. Sonriendo con malicia se propuso torturar un poco a su niño. Y así comenzó con su juego, fue depositando besos alrededor de la erección del rubio, que gemía de modo desesperado clamando que Sasuke dejara su juego y lo tocara.

.-Sa-sasuke..mmh..onegai…-el moreno no dejo que el rubio se lo repitiera otra vez y oyendo su ruego dio fin a su juego. Por lo que abrigo el miembro de Naruto con su boca.- Ahh – el pequeño apretaba con fuerza las blancas sabanas de la cama, rendido ante las caricias que le daba el moreno. Mientras Sasuke seguía con su trabajo acariciaba las piernas del rubio, aunque sus ganas de poseerlo iban en aumento a cada segundo y a cada suspiro que escapaban de sus deliciosos labios.

.-...Sasuke...para...ah…que voy ahmm...- pidió el rubio entre jadeos. Sasuke oyó lo que le decía el kitsune pero hizo caso omiso a la petición de este, pero unos brazos lo obligaron a subir. Naruto lo beso con hambre, delineó los labios del moreno para luego hacerlo abrir la boca y adentrarse en ella saboreando coda rincón de su boca.

.-Mmm... Naruto...eres delicioso- dijo cuando se separaron para coger un poco de aire. Un intenso color carmesí cubría sus mejillas y el ambiente en la habitación se iba caldeando. Naruto giro sobre el moreno quedando encima de el tomando el control.

.- Ahora...es mi turno- dijo entrecortadamente mientras empezaba a moverse sobre el moreno- eres malo..ah...me has hecho...mm...sufrir...- dijo intentando contener los gemidos contemplando al moreno bajo él que se estremecía con los suaves movimientos que realizaba haciendo rozar sus caderas.- Ahora...mm...me las cobrare... -dicho esto ataco su cuello, saboreando la piel de Sasuke.

.-Naruto...- la respiración del moreno se aceleraba a medida de que Naruto iba bajando por su cuerpo, marcando un camino de besos por su pecho. Estremeciéndose por los suaves toques que daba el rubio sobre la ropa interior de forma extremadamente suave, en verdad se las estaba cobrando. Con gran agilidad quito la ropa interior del moreno y siguiendo con el mismo juego que Sasuke le había echo, empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de Sasuke acercándose a su erección pero sin tocarla en ningún momento.

.-Ahh..eres cruel…dobe…- Naruto decidió dar fin a su venganza e introdujo la erección del moreno en su boca, oyendo un ronco gemido por parte del mayor. Gradualmente aumentaba la velocidad con la que estimulaba al moreno pero notando que pronto acabaría, dio una ultima lamida y dejo el miembro de este, no quería que todo aquello terminara tan pronto, quería disfrutar un poco mas. Y Naruto subió para volver a besar Sasuke. El moreno decidió tomar otra vez el control poniendo al rubio bajo su cuerpo.

Era un momento solo para ellos en el que no existía nada mas que el otro y las sensaciones que les recorrían el cuerpo. El kitsune cogió una de las manos del moreno y la introdujo en su boca saboreando cada dedo con paciencia. Sasuke se deleitaba con cada gesto del rubio, que lo miraba directamente con los ojos color zafiro entrecerrados mientras seguía con su tarea, era simplemente encantador...

Sacando su mano de la boca del kitsune, Sasuke lo beso con ansiedad, mientras que llevo los dedos que el rubio había ensalivado a su entrada haciendo presión con uno de ellos e intentando introducirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

.-Ahh...- Naruto gimió sobre su boca cuando el moreno logro introducir el primer dedo en su interior, arqueándose de dolor.- sa-sasuke...

.-Ya lo se...tranquilo...relájate- susurro a Sasuke en su oído intentando tranquilizarlo- pronto...pasara el dolor... te lo prometo- el rubio se aferró a la espalda del mayor que comenzó a besarlo con suavidad para distraerlo del dolor. Por fin consiguió relajarse un poco y dejo de ejercer presión, lo que aprovecho Sasuke para introducir un segundo dedo que recibió un bufido de molestia por parte del chico de ojos azules. El pelinegro comenzó a mover los dedos en círculos dilatando la entrada del rubio para no hacerle luego daño e introdujo al final un tercer dedo . Sasuke al ver como el rubio dejaba atrás el dolor inicial decidió que ya estaba listo. Saco sus dedos de su interior y se sentó en la cama alzando al rubio poniéndolo sobre sus piernas.

-¿quieres continuar?...o lo dejamos- pregunto al chico de ojos azules, tenía que estar seguro de que quería seguir adelante. Como respuesta Naruto los beso con suavidad.

.-Estoy listo- dijo separándose un poco del moreno sonriéndole. Naruto se aferró a Sasuke mientras bajaba poco a poco sobre el moreno, que poniendo sus manos es la fina cintura del kitsune lo ayudo a bajar. Unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos color zafiro al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo y el moreno se encargo de secar con su boca.

.-Sasuke...ah...espera un...m-momento- respirando entre jadeos, el rubio cerraba los ojos con fuerza esperando que el dolor desapareciera al dejar caer por completo su cuerpo sobre el moreno

.-Tranquilo...mm. esperare lo que haga falta...ahm...-Sasuke besaba el cuello del kitsune, su aroma lo embriagaba. Cuando el rubio se acostumbro a la intrusión y dejo atrás el dolor, comenzó a moverse muy lentamente sobre el moreno. En una suave danza en la que sus cuerpos se movían en una perfecta armonía en la que sus cuerpos y sus almas estaba unidas, y eran una sola.

Sus nombres escapaban de sus labios entre inteligibles palabras. El moreno tumbo al kitsune sobre la cama y se puso sobre el para poder moverse con mayor facilidad. Naruto envolvió la cintura de Sasuke atrayéndolo mas hacia su interior, haciendo las embestidas mas profundas, arqueándose de placer a cada movimiento. Viendo el final cerca el moreno llevo una de sus manos a la erección del rubio y empezó a masajearla con el mismo ritmo que llevaban.

.-Ah...mm..sasu-sasukee –Naruto sintió una ola de placer recorrerle el cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron y una bruma nublo por completo su mente. Naruto se arqueo de placer al acabar en la mano de Sasuke, que no tardo en llegar al clímax cuando el cuerpo del rubio lo atrapo apretado abrazo y sus piernas lo atrajeron mas profundamente hacia su interior, dejándose llevar por la exquisita sensación que le recorrió cada célula del cuerpo.

Sasuke callo exhausto sobre el rubio. Mientras ambos intentaban normalizar su respiración.

Besando cálidamente a Naruto el moreno salió con cuidado de su interior que se estremeció. Sasuke se tumbo al lado del rubio y lo atrajo hacia si. Naruto apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke acurrucándose a su lado.

-Ai shiteru...- el rubio se acerco al mayor y lo beso suavemente sintiendo su calor a través de sus labios. Dejándose llevar por el cansancio fue cerrando los ojos.

.-Ai shiteru Naruto- respondió Sasuke sonriendo y dando un beso el la frente al kitsune cerro los ojos. Y Naruto sonrió al oír aquellas palabras.

Y así ambos jóvenes se dejaron llevar por el cansancio y se durmieron abrazados dándose calor mutuamente. Sabiendo que pasara lo que pasara nada ni nadie los separaría porque solo ellos conocían el sufrimiento del otro e intentarían ser feliz a pesar de todo.

**.-·Fin·-.**

Armand: yatta! o. Jejeje que os a parecido? n.n espero que os allá gustado, he intentado que quedara lo mas largo posible y medianamente bien -u. Ya tenia preparado el fic hace un tiempo pero es que en estos momentos estoy sin Internet u.u así que he aprovechado para subirlo ahora que he podido bajar a un ciber. Bueno gracias por haber sacado tiempo para leerlo Arigato.

Sasuke: si les agradecemos que hayan perdido el tiempo en leer las tonterías de este u.u

Armand: oye! ò.o

Naruto : ¿que? Si solo ha dicho la verdad ¬¬, no escribes mas que tonterías.

Armand: ya, pues yo no os vi que os quejarais cuando hicisteis la parte del lemon ¬¬ ¿ne?

Sasuke y Naruto: ¬/¬ Calla!

Armand: nah dejadme en paz ù.u. Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir , solo gracias y onegai dejadme review para saber que os a parecido n.n ¿si?. A por cierto también agradecerles a los que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, me animaron mucho arigato ;o;

Naruto, Sasuke y Armand: SEE YA!


End file.
